Vincent Holway (Second Chances)
Name: Vincent Holway Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Classical culture, helping out family, rugby, drawing and diary '''Appearance: Vincent stands at 6'1" and weights 161 lbs. He has a fairly lithe physique, but his low body fat percentage and his athletic build make it clear that he is doing active sports. Vincent is Caucasian with a slight tan. The skin on his face, although far from disfigured, is still affected by some acne Vincent had suffered from as he was a younger teen. Vincent wears a high fade sidecut. The hair on his top is long enough for him to pull it back into a wolf's tail. Vincent's face has a distinct V-Shape, with thin lips, a sharp nose and narrow eyes and eyebrows accentuating said shape. Upon close inspection, one may see that Vincent has very voluminous eye lashes. Vincent usually wears a scowl on his face, which only relaxes when he is in the privacy of his own room. During his participation in SotF, he wore blue denim pants, brown pleather shoes, a skin-tight brown shirt made out of polyester, black cotton gloves, white socks and black retro-shorts. Biography: Vincent was born to Layla and Jeff Holway in Denton. His parents founded an antiques shop a few years before his birth. Although not IT experts, the two of them had learned early how to use the internet to their advantage. As such, they quickly became noted for their well-designed web site which offered potential customers a pleasant to use interface and education to the various items offered. Additionally, Layla and Jeff realized the potential of gaining information via the internet and marketing to a broader audience than what you would find in Denton. As such, they managed to build a comfortable financial situation. This led to them founding a family on a stable basis. Layla and Jeff were great fans of pre-modern culture, where pre-modern is in fact defined as just that, cultural products stemming from a time period earlier than the late 19th century. Due to the influence of his parents, Vincent was quick to adopt this opinion and religiously deems all classical art and music to be inherently superior to everything produced contemporarily. He learned to look fondly on modern performances and renditions of classical art. Things like remixes, re-imaginations or post-modern art, however, are very much disliked by him. In elementary, Vincent was on his own a fairly unnoticeable child. He had his peer groups at elementary, and showed no outward signs of large behavioral issues. Additionally, his performance in school wasn't notable in either good or bad ways. However, even in his early years, teachers noticed a sort of arrogance and snobbishness emitting from young Vincent. Even his elementary school friends were often put off by his insistence of knowing what kind of things were inherently better. In this manner, he mostly copied his parent's opinion, seldom justifying them on his own. One example would be his comments on Pokemon trading cards. As these were trending among kids, Vincent had at first no opinion on them. However, he once eavesdropped on his mother, hearing her lament about those trading cards, calling them wastes of time for children. Then, Vincent began belittling other children, and letting them know that they are wasting their time. When Vincent was 12 years old, Layla had another child. This child, a boy called Max, was actually an accident. Layla and Jeff falsely believed that getting another child would be impossible due to their ages. Nonetheless, Max was loved just as much as Vincent was. His presence caused some financial stress initially, but strict managing of the household budget and a generous extended family eventually proved to be enough to keep the Holway's on the edge between lower and middle class. At the age of 13, Vincent discovered the Rugby Club of his middle school. It was a small club, and it was a mixture of boredom and curiosity that made him try it out. He enjoyed the contact sport for it's physical intensity. Additionally, he learned from his father that he had too played Rugby once in High School in college, even if not at a professional level. Regardless, Jeff liked the sport and complimented Vincent on his choice, reinforcing the boy's decision. In his teenage years, Vincent discovered that he was attracted to his own gender. When he fully realized that, he was distraught, but not because he himself had trouble accepting it, but because he was afraid of how his environment would react. He did not worry about his parents. They showed no signs of homophobia, and when topics of LGBT importance came up, such as the SCOTUS decision on Obergefell vs Hodges, they reacted with apathy or slight positivity. However, Vincent was also used to homophobic language casually used by the teens of middle school. Also, as he was partaking in a sports with much physical contact, Vincent was afraid his school environment might grow more hostile, especially his team mates. He had resolved to keep his sexuality a secret, even to his parents, in an attempt to simply ignore this problem situation. It is roughly with fourteen that he took up writing in a diary. His early track record was a bit spotty, having large gaps measuring in weeks between the individual entries. However, as time went on he gained discipline in this matter. Vincent enjoyed inking down his feelings and thoughts about what he has experienced each day, as he found it difficult to exchange feelings with peers without stepping into social faux pas. Vincent also picked up drawing in his teenage years. It is not much of a big hobby, since he mainly uses his to illustrate his handwritten diary. These drawings are simplistic, and serve as a unintended juxtaposition to the quite verbose language he uses in his diaries. Vincent's misanthropic nature developed alongside his exposure to media. As a consumer of media, even such respected publications such as the New York Times, Vincent gained the impression that humans are particular violent beings who act on immoral actions. Especially, he is also in the belief that violent crime has increased despite statistical evidence to the contrary. However, the one topic that tended to hit him deeply are news about violence against members of the LGBT community. In these cases, feelings of huge oppression evolved in Vincent and reinforce his opinion that his larger environment would start attacking him for his homosexuality. Vincent's relationship with his family is very good. There is a certain idolization going on, where Vincent tends to see Layla and Jeff as - if not perfect - almost ideal humans. While Layla and Jeff are good parents, who try their best to afford their children their dreams, Vincent's idea of them is not grounded in rational thought. It is the instinct, where small children tend to view their parents as the one who knows, as the expert on whom their world depends on. Vincent had simply never lost that instinct. They are more sociable than Vincent, however. Jeff is a bit impolite and introverted as well, and only opens up when talking about topics of his interest. Layla is more sociable, and sees Vincent's lack of social manners more critical. However, all things considered, she simply believes that Vincent is in a phase of which he will grow out with age. As for his little brother, Vincent tries to set a good example, or what he thinks is one. He helps out a lot in the shop and at home, practically raising Max along Layla and Jeff. Vincent enjoys playing with his brother, and it appears that he is as good as never bothered or annoyed by the things small children tend to do. This is a huge blessing to the business owners Layla and Jeff, who are truly grateful for Vincent's efforts. His academic performance is fairly average. Exceptions are his marks in PE, English and Music, topics in which he is actually leading the scoreboards. He is a member of the rugby team. He is neither particularly good or bad, however, his introverted and sometimes even anti-social nature make him one of the less popular members. He is not the best at what he does, but he is not the worst either. Vincent has, like his parents, a conservative approach in regards to culture. He sees the modern culture, and more importantly, the modern populace as violence-glorifying savages. This eventually evolved into a generally misanthropic world-view. He likes to rant about how humans are the worst animals and that it would be better if an apocalyptic event would happen. These rants are rather secretive, however, mostly found in his diary. Among everyone else, Vincent acts rather introverted at best, and caustic at worst. Given that he is often insulting to his class mates when he talks, he turns out to be a rather unpopular student. However, there are people Vincent likes. These people are, for example, old-culture enthusiasts like him, or generally kind people. Vincent expresses his approval of these people as not being caustic towards them. That said, Vincent does not feel bothered by people disliking him in general. The most people express against him is annoyance and Vincent tends to feel pride about that. The only thing that tends to hit him are homophobic remarks, which put him in a position of defensive aggression. Vincent is not sure about what he should do in future. A part of him likes the idea to go to politics, as he sees himself as one of the last reasonable people. It is more of an afterthought, however. When asked about this, he will forcibly change the topic, or abort the conversation. Regardless of that, he had been accepted to Rutgers University, and would have chosen a Political Science major. Advantages: Vincent is fit from his sportive background. Furthermore, his distrusting nature may protect him from people who want to use him. Disadvantages: Vincent is a rather unpopular person along his class mates, which may result in people reacting antagonistic towards him. Additionally, his anti-social behavior may damage his ability to find allies. Original Profile: '''Vincent Holway (TV2) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 31 --- Designated Weapon: Medical Journal on the Common Occurrence of Heterochromia Conclusion: I'm not sure if this book will be to Mr. Holway's liking or not, regardless he could always use it as some sort of bludgeon I suppose. The above biography is as written by Bikriki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Bikriki Kills: None Killed By: ''' Suffocated in tar pit '''Collected Weapons: '''Medical Journal on the Common Occurrence of Heterochromia (designated weapon) '''Allies: None Enemies: Damion Castillo, Katarina Konipaski Mid-game Evaluation: '''Vincent started in the tunnels, and trudged his way up to a vine and weed choked entrance to escape. He emerged to find a friendly Lance Adams and a slightly hysteric Damion Castillo. Vincent was annoyed with the latter, but they kept the peace for a bit. Damion, however, had a gun, and Lance suddenly thought the best course of action was trying to ask Damion to relinquish the gun. Damion then held them both at gunpoint. An annoyed Vincent tried to get out of the bushes he was in and escape the situation. As Lance was the one speaking to Damion, Vincent was thus able to begin drifting away. He wanted to get away to a place safe from prying eyes so he could inspect his things. Vincent traveled to the tar pits, where he found Kasumi White and Wendy Fischer. Wendy greeted him from afar and he approached hesitantly, seeing that Kasumi was injured. He didn't offer much in the way of conversation before they were interrupted by Katarina Konipaski, who had attacked Kasumi earlier. Kasumi promptly played dead, and KK ignored her in favor of calling out to Vincent and Wendy, offering a choice: stand still and take a bullet, or run and fall into the tar. Vincent promptly ran, intending to avoid the tar pits and leave Wendy at KK's mercy, but a warning yell from Wendy distracted him and he stumbled into a pit hidden by some underbrush. He called to Wendy for a helping hand, but she abandoned him to his fate with dissonant cheer. Katarina approached, and Vincent did his best to act dignified, requesting some last words and making a lame joke. KK revealed that she wasn't going to waste ammo killing him herself, since he was now hopelessly stuck and sinking into the tar. Vincent was annoyed, but as he had already accepted his last words, he said nothing further. He and Katarina silently kept each other company as Vincent slowly sank, until he realized that no help was coming. He then accelerated his doom by submerging his mouth into the tar. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''It just goes to show, playing recklessly will get you into a sticky situation. Mr. Holway should have listened to that sinking feeling a little more closely. Tar. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Hey, the name's Vincent. But do call me Vin instead." (...) "So you'll save a cent each time."'' -- Vincent's uninspired last words Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vincent, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: *Ammonification Second Chances V2: *Second Impressions *hOLE In eArHt swaLowS GiRL wHoLE [NSFL] Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vincent Holway. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Category:Second Chances Characters